What is love?
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Temari's friends go through different difficulties to discover just what love is, but in the end Shikamaru shows them all what's up.
1. Sparks Fly

She sat up. It was dark and raining her heart was beating fast and she was wet from a cold sweat. 'Another nightmare' she thought to herself. The young girl crawled out of her bed and walked over to the window. Lightning was flashing and thunder was roaring. 'I'm surprised I didn't wake up sooner.' The girl headed down stairs only to find her younger brother on the couch. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Temari?" he asked. The blond girl shrugged.

"Who can sleep with this racket?" He sat there she knew he agreed with her even though he made no motion.

"Shikamaru keeps messaging your cell phone." Gaara (her younger brother) said.

"Oh, that's where I left it. I had wondered." She picked up her cell phone and sat next to her brother on the couch.

Shikamaru: you awake? -12:01 a.m.

Shikamaru: i was wondering if you were free tomorrow - 2:45 a.m.

Shikamaru: it's cool if you aren't of course - 3:09 a.m.

Temari smiled at the text messages.

"Wha'd he say?" Gaara asked,

"nothing you need to be concerned about." Temari stated as she replied to the text messages.

Temari: There is this thing called sleep. Most of us do it at night, unlike you who must text at all hours of the morning and sleep at school. And yes I'm free. -3:15 a.m.

"I'm gonna go to my room, don't stay up too late." Gaara said while he walked up stairs. Temari waved the comment off. **BUZZZZZ**

Shikamaru: well i can't help but text the prettiest girl in the whole world. Wanna go out to eat with me? -3:15 a.m .

Temari: you need to work your way out of the dog house a little better than that. Sure i'm game just us or group? -3:16 a.m.

Lighting crashed 'that one sounded close... too close' Temari thought to herself. 'Somethings burning...' "OH SHIT!" Temari yelled as she ran upstairs to her room. It was going up in flames. She ran to her night stand and grabbed a book out of the drawer. She ran to Gaara's room then Kankuro's the next thing the three knew a fire truck was at their house, a neighbor had called the fire in. They sat in the back of an ambulance watching their house burn.

"So what are we going to do?" Kankuro finally asked.

"Find a place to stay for the night." Temari said without looking away from the house.

"I'll call Choji he'll have an extra room." Kankuro said. Gaara started walking down the street. "Gaara! Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"Naruto's house is this way." He stated flatly as he continued to walk. Temari looked down at her phone.

Shikamaru: i try! and it'd be just us:)  
3:16 a.m.

Temari: can i stay at your house tonight. Ours burned down. 3:28 a.m.

Shikamaru: stay as long as you need. 3:28 a.m.

* * *

**There you have it.**


	2. Morning After

The next morning Temari woke up confused. 'Where am I?' she asked herself before the event of the night before came flooding back. 'Oh, yea, huh.' She crawled out of the bed she was in and walked out of the room. 'Now which floor am I on?' she wondered as she was in dire need of a bathroom. "Hello?" Temari called out. "Anyone home?" She continued only to hear a rumbling noise. She turned to see a cat. A big fat cat lying on the ground purring. "Can cats really purr that loud?" she muttered to herself. The cat suddenly got up and started walking down the hallway. "Hey, wait for me!" Temari began following the cat down the hallway. The hallway was long and narrow there were doors at the end of the hallway on the wall. "I hope that's a bathroom or their gonna have to clean up more than just your messes." Temari mumbled when she opened the door there was a flight of stairs going down. "Well these have to at least lead out side. I could always pop a squat if all else failed." The stairs were twisty and led to a kitchen. She poked her head through the door slowly to see if any one was there. Sure enough there was Shikamaru sitting at the table eating a pineapple. "Talk about a cannibal." She snickered as she walked through the doors.

"Hey, Mari! How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know... how did I get here?" Shikamaru smiled.

"You passed out so Kankuro gave me a call and I came and got you." She nodded.

"Where is the bathroom." Shikamaru pointed down the hallway.

"Last door on the right." 'Geez,' she thought to herself. 'What if it was an emergency?'

When Temari returned from the bathroom she found her phone charging on the counter. "I think your brothers have been texting you."  
Shikamaru was right.

Kankuro: Hey, Mari naruto is taking gaara and I shopping for necessities call us if you need us.- 9:15 a.m.

Gaara: lunch, don't be late.- 11:45 a.m.

Temari looked at the time. "Wanna go out to eat?"

"I thought we were gonna do that anyway."

"well Gaara said lunch and I say I'm hungry so may as well just go with them." Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Temari. "I'm gonna go change." She headed back up the twisty stairs and down the hall until she found the door she was looking for. When she opened the door to her room she found the cat from earlier. "How did you..." 'Crazy cat can walk through walls.' Temari grabbed the bag of close from the closet. She looked at the four year old rags and sighed. "Better than nothing." She muttered to herself while stripping to change.

When Temari got back down stairs Skikamaru handed her four hair ties.

"Thought you might, I dunno, pull your hair back." She smiled at his awkwardness.

"Thanks but I'm just gonna go like this for today." She said as she headed out the door. "So when did Tenten drop off my clothes?"

"When did you notice your clothes?"

"The moment I awoke."

"Last night." Shikamaru said staring off into the distance as they walked.

"When she heard about the fire she dropped by and gave me your old clothes."

"Well that was nice of her." 'Yes it was' Shikamaru thought as they reached the ramen shop.

"You're late." Gaara announced without looking up from is bowl.

"Geez, give me a break I was sleeping." Temari said as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Tenten." Tenten waved and slurped up her ramen.

"Hey, Mari you know you can always stay at my house if you want." Temari declined.

"I'm fine besides you live with Neji and Hinata that's a full house right there."

From over in the corner of the table Temari heard Sakura yelling at Naruto to slow down and Hinata giggling.

"May I take your order?"Shikamaru ordered for both himself and Temari.

"Gaara, what are you looking at?" Temari eyed her little brother as red started to tint his cheeks.

"He's checking out the waitress. He's been doing it for the past twenty minutes." Sasuke mumbled from the corner. Gaara shot a sharp glare over in his direction.

"Aw, baby bwudder has a crush!" Temari cooed as she rubbed Gaara's head.

"Shut up." He huffed.

"What's her name?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ayame" Sakura said with a grin.

"Ayame? Isn't that Mr. Ichiraku's daughter?"

"MR. ICHIRAKU'S HOT DAUGHTER!" Kiba responded to Shikamaru's question.

"I thought she lived out of town."

"So did the rest of us but apparently she's back."

"Well this ought to be interesting."

Ayame came back with Shikamaru and Temari's orders. Temari smirked and elbowed Gaara.

"Um, excuse me, Miss!" Temari spoke "my brother here was wondering if you'd go on a date with him." Ayame looked at him for a moment then shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't date." Kiba laughed

"rejection! That oughta burn like a bitch." Hinata smacked Kiba upside the head and smiled.

"So, Temari what are your plans for today?" Temari shrugged.

"Nothing I guess.."

"Oh, well I thought we should have a girls day. Go shopping get you some necessities and just hang out."

"Yea, that sounds like a plan."


	3. 20 seconds

Temari stared at Hinata "no" she said flatly. "I'll jump off a bridge first." See here Hinata's condition to buying Temari new clothes was that she got to pick them out and of course it isn't at all Temari's style.

"Oh, come on Tema-chan if you get this I'll buy the purple one you've been eyeing!" Temari sat there and thought for a minute 'is it worth it?' she asked herself. Finally, with a defeated sigh she agreed. "YAY!" Hinata cheered as loudly as a Hinata could.

"So, Hina" Hinata stopped yay-ing "how are you and Naruto?" the Hyuuga's face turned beat red.

"Non-existent." She mumbled as the walked up to the cashier.

"What? I thought he was gonna ask you out!" Hinata sighed as she gave the cashier her money.

"I did too, but I guess he didn't have enough courage that or he doesn't want to date someone out of pity." Temari smacked Hinata.

"IT WOULD NOT BE OUT OF PITY THAT IDIOT'S INLOVE WITH YOU!" Hinata held the back of her head and smiled.

"Well then neither of us have enough courage if that's the case which means it'll never happen." Temari snorted 'not if I can help it!'

Temari with her bags of clothes headed towards Naruto's house. "Naruto! Idiot are you home?" Gaara answered the door and raised an eyebrow. "Is Naruto home?" Gaara stepped aside. SMACK! "OW GAARA GET YOUR SISTER AWAY FROM ME!"

Five Minutes Later..

"So would you care to tell us why you beat the crap out of me!" Naruto now holding an ice pack to his face asked.

"Hinata you idiot." Naruto went silent. "What happened? You told me you were gonna ask her out." Naruto sat motionless. "Well? What happened!"

"I couldn't do it. Every time I try she smiles at me with that smile of hers and butterflies fill my stomach. I can hardly choke out the word 'hi' infront of her anymore." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, all you need is twenty seconds." Temari and Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Twenty seconds?" Naruto asked

"twenty seconds of insane courage." Temari smiled. She had taught him that just as her mom had taught her.

"And?" Naruto asked "you do it." Temari finished for Gaara.

"You can ask her in twenty seconds. That's all it takes." Naruto sat there for a while motionless and in thought and silent.

"I'm gonna go." Temari said as she headed out.

She walked into Shikamaru's house only to find a note on the kitchen table.

_What_

The piece of paper only had that single word scrawled across it without punctuation. Temari just shrugged it off. She walked up to her room and got ready for bed. "Temari?" She heard as the door smacked shut. "You home?" Shikamaru started to head up the stairs,

"yea, I'm back." Temari called down. Her voice echoed throughout the house. 'Why does he have to have such a big house..' she wondered. After she was in her pj's she walked back down stairs.

"Hey," Shikamaru said before he kissed her cheek.

"Hey yourself." Temari smiled.

"How was your day with Hinata?" She motioned her hand in a so-so manner.

"That girly, huh?" Temari frowned and nodded.

"She made me get something pink..." a look of utter horror bestowed her face.

"Poor thing. Maybe we can exchange it. Did you get the receipt?" Temari nodded."Alright then we can exchange it!"

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said as her eyes started closing.

"Shouldn't you go crawl into bed first?" Shikamaru asked, Temari lifted her arms as he came around the table and picked her up.

"Only for you." He said but she was already asleep. When he set her down in her bed and tucked her in he smiled. "Sometimes I wonder..." he said out loud before stopping mid-sentence.

"I love you, Shika." Temari mumbled in her sleepy state. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."


	4. Wild Flower

The next morning Temari found a text from anonymous on her cell phone.

Anonymous: is

"What's it with these one word notes?" She rolled her eyes and walked down stairs to find Shikamaru already down there.

"Good morning beautiful!" He smiled as Temari choked.

"Did you just use good, morning, and a smile all in the same sentence?" Shikamaru laughed

"yes and there is a reason for it!" Temari raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What would that be?" His smile widened.

"I get to spend the whole day with you I don't care if you have plans they're just gonna have to suck it." Temari laughed at how serious Shikamaru was being.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that they were already cancelled." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what are we doing?" Shikamaru gave a mischievous smile.

"You'll see!" He pushed her up stairs to go get changed.

Temari came down twenty minutes later in a purple tie-dye shirt with jean shorts and flip-flops. "If you complain, you can suck it." Shikamaru laughed at her carefree tone.

"Well then" he said as he put a blind fold over her eyes. Shikamaru grabbed her hands and led her outside through the crowds on the side walk. They passed Yamanaka Flower shop, Ichiraku's Ramen, Konoha Hospital, and the Training grounds until they finally reached their destination.

"Shika where are we?" Temari asked when he finally let go of her hands.

"Don't take the blindfold off just yet!" He said as he rushed behind her to untie the blindfold. He put his eyes over her eyes and whispered into her ear. "There are very few people who know about this place, and you are one of the special people." He removed his hands from over her eyes and Temari gasped. In front of her was a field of wild lilies and tiger lilies of varying colors.

"Shikamaru! How did you find this place?" She asked in amazement.

"I found it when I was little. I was looking for a good place to nap without Ino or Naruto finding me and while I was walking I tripped on the root of a tree and discovered the field. You can't see it from above so no one knows that there's actually something down here. It's pretty amazing." Temari smiled

"it is." They sat in silence for a while until Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and led her away.

They walked around town for a while when Temari noticed something on the ground out of the corner of her eye. There was a huge chalk drawing on the ground. It was a heart with the word love in it but after the word love was a question mark. "Pretty drawing." Temari said. They got back to Shikamaru's house and he told her to sit with her blind fold on the couch. She sat there for what seemed to be hours until he finally told her she could remove the blindfold. The room was dimly lit and the dining room was decorated in candles. "Shikamaru! We're having a 'romantic' lunch while I look like crap?" Temari gave him an odd look.

"You said I could suck it." Temari laughed at her ridiculous boyfriend.

"You're such a weirdo." He pulled out her chair and she took a seat. "Why thank you kind sir!" Temari giggled as he took a seat.

"Any thing for you madam." He replied as he pulled out the take out boxes.

"Oh, so fancy!" Temari played as she dished up her plate.

"That's exactly what I thought!" The two laughed. They were half way through their food when Gaara came bursting through the door.

"Gaara, we're kinda on a date." Temari said in annoyance at her little brother.

"Kiba's in the hospital." Shikamaru gave him a look.

"Isn't he always in the hospital?" Gaara gave a small nod, but shrugged off the comment.

"You never know." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Gaara it's a fact that Kiba lives in the hospital someone new beats him up every week. What's so special about this trip?" She asked Gaara shrugged.

"You knew we were on a date didn't you." Shikamaru said. Gaara nodded plainly.

"OUT!" Temari shouted. Gaara left but not before Temari threw something at him. "Scumbag little brother is a scumbag." She muttered under her breath. Shikamaru laughed at her face of unhappiness.

"Did this really mean that much to you?" He asked

"yea, why wouldn't it? I always look forward to our days. They're my favorite!" Shikamaru smiled.

**BUZZZZ**

Temari's phone went off. "Sorry, Shikamaru! Do you mind if I look at this?" He shook his head.

Anonymous:

What

Is

Love?


	5. Buzz

Temari was lying in her bed staring at the text message. The question haunted her, and she didn't know why. 'What is love?' she wondered as she read it over and over. Shikamaru had come up multiple times during the day to try and get her out of the room but he couldn't get her to budge. He started getting worried about her.

"Temari what's bothering you?" He finally asked on his last trip up to her room. She shrugged

"I don't really know" she murmured while looking at the text.

"Well then will you come down stairs? I have a surprise for you." Temari set down her phone and followed Shikamaru down stairs. "I don't really know how to say this, but I love you Temari and I want to be with you for a long time." Shikamaru got down on one knee "will you marry me?" He opened a box with an amethyst ring in it. He knew she hated diamonds and specifically got her, her favorite stone.

"yes" Temari said in almost a whisper as she dropped down to Shikamaru's level.

"It's okay..wait did you say yes?" He was shocked he honestly thought she didn't love him.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger with a smile. "I love you, Shika!" She said before she hugged him.

"Temari I'm gonna-" **CRASH**! Shikamaru evidently lost his balance and the two tumbled to the ground. Temari started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked

"this reminds me of our first date! With the water fountain." Shikamaru started laughing too.

"I remember that you started yelling at me for laughing at your hair and when I grabbed you to try and stop you from hitting me we fell into the fountain. Good times." Temari stopped laughing and smiled

"more good times are to come I guess!" **BUUUUUUZZZZ! **Temari glared at her phone. "I gotta take this."

"Hello?"  
"TEMARI! It's Hinata! Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"NARUTO ASKED ME OUT! !"  
Temari held the phone away from her ear as the excited girl squealed. "Congratulations!"  
"I'm so happy! You were right! He does like me! ACK! I need to get ready for our date! Ta ta for now!"

Temari hung up the phone. "Well I'll be damned. That idiot took my advice." Shikamaru gave her a questioning look.

"What advice?" He asked.

"Well it was more of Gaara's advice." She said with a smile.

"Twenty seconds." Shikamaru nodded remembering the story she told him about her mom.

"Twenty seconds of insane courage and anything is possible." He said she smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to her room.

"Shikamaru-" she said before cutting herself off.

"Yea?" he asked

"We're engaged." She gave him this looking hoping he'd understand what she was getting at.

"Well come on then!" He said with grin. She sighed in relief

* * *

**BUZZZ**

"Temari" Shikamaru groaned. He rolled over to see the blonde still unconscious. He started shaking her. "Temari!" She opened one dark green eye.

"Hmm?"

"Shut your phone off before I throw it out the window." Temari started laughing at his serious tone. "I'm serious. That thing has buzzed four times and I've had it!" She reached up and looked at the messages.**  
**

Sakura:SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE CATS! 6:09 a.m.

Sakura:HE DOESN'T LIKE NUTELLA EITHER! 6:29 a.m.

Gaara: will you bring me a sandwich? 8:15 a.m.

Naruto:TEMARI WHAT SHOULD I WEAR ON MY FIRST DATE? 9:00a.m.

Temari laughed at her friends.

To Sakura: well when he brings you lunch today tie him up with medical tape, force feed him nutella, and stick a cat down his shirt

To Gaara: no

To Naruto: not orange. Look nice.

Temari turned off her phone and rolled over. "So"she said as she shoved her face into her pillow.

"So what?" Shikamaru asked Temari suddenly looked up with a devious grin.

"I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't need you!" Shikamaru put a hand over her mouth.

"But you want me!" he winked when her face got red.

"Well aren't you Mr. Ego today!" She said with a smile.

"I have you in my bed what do you expect me to be. Mr. Shy-guy?" Temari thought about this momentarily.

"Yes, I so do."

"Is that sarcasm?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"No, it so isn't." Temari started laughing as he elbowed her in the side.

"What?" She looked at him innocently. "What did I do?" He shrugged

"well since we're up we may as well get ready for the day." Shikamaru was half off the bed when Temari ran to the bathroom shouting

"I CALL DIBS ON FIRST SHOWER!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

About twenty minutes later Temari walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and her body. Shikamaru unknowingly stared at his new-found fiance until she hit him with the hair towel. "Don't be a perv! Save that for the honeymoon darling!" Shikamaru chuckled as he entered the bathroom. "I'm going to Ino's house so I'll see you later, okay?" She told him before he shut the door.

"Don't wait up." He said as he closed it.


	6. Trip Wire

Temari was in the center of her friends with her hand held out. The girls gawked at the rock bestowed upon her hand.

"Woah." Hinata said with a grin.

"You sure got him wrapped around your finger!" The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well since we're all confessing news like Hinata's new relationship, Temari's engagement I have one as well." Tenten said; her face was focused on the ground as if she were willing the words to rise from the floorboards.

"I'm—well I don't really know how to put this I guess, but I'm moving." Everyone stared at Tenten.

"Okay that was so not what I expect I was thinking we were gonna be talking about babies next, but nope not at all!" Ino said with a frustrated look.

"Why are you moving?" Hinata asked

"I need my own place I hate mooching off of you guys and I finally have enough saved to get my own place!" Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. "It isn't too far from here. I'll come to visit often!" She said with a smile. Hinata stood up abruptly

"don't you get it Tenten? Neji likes the fact that you're staying in the house! He wants you to stay there! He likes you! If you move you'll break his heart! At least move somewhere in the village." Tenten looked down at her hands which rested in her lap.

"But he never said anything to me!" Tenten said with a frown.

"Well duh! Neji isn't one to start confessing his feelings all over hell and back!" Tenten smiled at her supposedly shy friend.

"Well thanks!" Temari finally interrupted.

"Tenten you've liked Neji for years why don't you make the first move instead of waiting?" She asked. Tenten shook her head.

"I refuse to make the first move, but that doesn't mean I won't help him make the first move!" Ino's ears perked.

"Okay let the master hatch this one ladies!" She said with a devious grin as she took out her notebook of plans and started to write it down.

About two hours later Ino's plan was finally complete. "Okay so Hinata will bring Neji to the park where he'll run into Tenten and when that happens; Sakura! You will chase me in their direction just so that we get close enough to push them into each other. Temari you'll pull the trip wire and voila! A match made in heaven!" The girls smiled at the plan. "Now Tenten I need your signature to make sure you won't hurt anyone of us if this goes wrong!" Tenten signed on the dotted line and the girls were off.

Hinata knocked on Neji's bedroom door to find him highly annoyed when he opened up.

"Neji-san! I need you to come to the park with me!" Hinata said as she yanked on his hand leading him to the park.

"Hinata, why are we at the park?" Neji asked uninterestingly as the finally stopped.

"Because I thought you could use a walk! Oh, hey, there's Tenten!" Hinata waved Tenten over with a smile. "Well I have to go! Bye Neji-san!" Tenten arrived just as Hinata left.

"Um, what was that about?" Tenten asked trying to hold back a grin.

"I'm not sure." Neji responded "look out!" He grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her towards him as Ino ran at a lightning fast speed past him.

"SAVE ME SAKURA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She shouted in panic. Ino ran around them as Sakura chased her causing the two to get even closer. Neji backed up and tripped over Temari's trip wire as he tried to escape the two running girls. Tenten fell first sliding down a little as Neji toppled over her. Tenten closed her eyes and waited for an impact that didn't come. She opened one eye to find Neji's hands by her head and his face inches from hers.

"Um, Tenten" Neji said half-heartedly

"yea?" she asked

"wanna go on a date?" Tenten smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all started to clap.

"One of Ino's crazy plans?" Neji asked

"you know it!" He smirked

"well for once I'm glad she did it."

Temari got home around eight to find Shikamaru asleep in bed.

"Lazy-ass" she muttered as she removed her shirt and started to unbutton her pants. Shikamaru hugged her from behind.

"Lazy my ass!" He said with a smirk.

"You planned this didn't you?" She asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No not at all!" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Let me go please." She said

"alright, but it'll cost you tomorrow." Temari smiled.

"Fine fine" he released his grip around her waist and sat back down. Temari continued to strip and change into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and smiled as Shikamaru slid his arm around her waist.

"So, how wha'd ya do today?" He asked with a slight yawn.

"I helped fulfill one of Ino's crazy plans!" Shikamaru sat still.

"How crazy?" He asked

"I only managed a trip wire." He sighed in relief. The last time Ino had an insanely crazy plan was when she decided to get Sakura and Sasuke together. It was not a pretty sight half of Konoha became a hospital patient and Sakura ended up seeing less of Sasuke than what Ino had intended.

"So, who was it for?"

"Tenten and Neji" Shikamaru nodded before closing his eyes."Shikamaru"

"hmmm?"

"What is love?"


	7. The Plan

Shikamaru stared at Temari hopelessly. He had no idea how to answer that question. Love is love that's how he knew it, but is that the answer she wanted?

"I'm not quite sure" he said Temari sat there frowning. "That wasn't the answer you wanted was it?" He asked as she shook her head.

"If you don't know what love is how can you be so sure you're in love with me?" Shikamaru was taken aback by this question.

"Because I do!" He stampered, but before he knew it she was speaking again.

"You have a month. One month to figure out what love really is after that month I'm going to move on." Temari removed the ring from her finger and handed it to Shikamaru.

"But-but" she shook her head

"no buts about it. Either figure it out or I'm gone." Temari walked out the door. She left Shikamaru stunned holding her engagement ring in his hand.

"What is love?" He asked aloud.

"YOU JUST LEFT?" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU! HE'S THE BEST DAMN THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO YOU AND YOU JUST WALK OUT THE DAMN DOOR?" Temari put a finger in her ear to make sure she could still hear out of the ear Ino was screaming into.

"Yes, yes I did." She replied simply. Ino was fumming. She had liked Shikamaru all her life and now Temari had just given him up.

"Why?" She asked

"because I know that I love him but I want to make sure that he loves me for the right reasons." Ino's face dropped.

"It's a test? THIS WHOLE THING IS A FUCKING TEST?" Temari scrunched back in her seat. Ino dropped the f-bomb and Ino only does that when she's pissed. "Are you serious? God, Temari I'm going to shoot you!" Her voice quieted down to a whisper.

"I know" Temari whispered back. The two looked at each other. The had both known about the others crush since forever and vowed that no matter who Shikamaru asked out the other wouldn't get jealous and that person had to say yes. Sadly for Ino it was Temari that he picked.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand." She murmured while she sat with a hand under her chin.

"What's so hard to understand?" Temari wondered. Ino shrugged,

"a lot I guess just the fact that you would test him." Temari gave a loud sigh.

"I already explained it's bec-" Ino cut Temari off by standing up abruptly.

"I heard what you said! I just don't understand why! It's obvious he's madly in love with you since the day he met you he was in love with you and what if he doesn't figure it out before the month is up? Are you going to throw that love away?" Tears were filling Ino's eyes as she stared at Temari who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Ino rolled her eyes and left the bench they were sitting on.

"I'll text you!" Temari shouted after her only to get the finger in response.

"SHE WHAT?" Sasuke and Neji the two usually stoic ones shouted.

"Why?" Naruto asked with little concern. "I have no idea!" Shikamaru responded to the rest of his friends.

"Well then we better figure out what love is soon because you have exactly 30 days until she pulls the plug on this relationship!" Kiba said as he pulled a pencil out of literally no where.

"Now to devise a plan of action..." He muttered to himself. The rest of the guys exempting Kiba stared at the boy.

"Have you ever thought of dating Ino?" Gaara asked the question that they were all thinking.

"It hasn't really crossed my mind, but if we got to know each other maybe!" Gaara gave the rest of the guys a knowing look.

"Well then let's get down to buisness!" Kiba said but before he knew it the guys had totally forgotten about the incident of today and started texting. "YOU GUYS! I HAVE A REALLY GOOD PLAN!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Uh-huh" Naruto said as his phone dinged.

"Fine, we'll go over it later" Kiba muttered with a sigh. "So, who are you all texting anyway?" He asked. The guys look up and shrugged.

"No one" and went right on back to their chat room.

Shikamaru: so what's the plan?  
Neji: I have no idea.  
Sasuke: yea Ino and Kiba always come up with the plans I mean trying to out plan the master planners is really hard!  
Neji:he has a point!  
Gaara:so we ask them for their help descreetly.  
Naruto:i like it!  
Shikamaru: all who agree with gaara's plan say aye! AYE!  
Naruto:AYE!  
Neji: aye.  
Sasuke: we haven't another option so, aye  
Shikamaru: majority rule. we go with Gaara's plan!  
Naruto:DISPERSE! KIBA'S TRYING TO BREAK THE PASSCODE!

The guys deleted the chat room and put their phones away. "Kiba what're you doing?" Naruto asked

"trying to join the chat room."

"what chat room?"

"The...hey!" Naruto gave him a confused look and Kiba started grumbling something about how tricky his friends are.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Gaara asked from his corner.

"Let's go to the ramen stand!" Naruto said with a wink. Gaara's face flared the color of his hair.

"Dude, Gaara has a serious crush." Kiba said with an innocent blink. The next thing the guys knew Gaara's fist had sent Kiba across the room and made a dent in the wall.

"Gaara, don't break my house." Shikamaru said with a blank expression.

"Ow.." Kiba muttered from his crumpled form on the ground.

"I think it might be more than a crush.." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and the next thing he knew he had an ice pack on his jewels.

"Seriously Gaara? A nut shot? You're low!" Kiba who had finally regained conciousness said.

"Just don't talk about the ramen stand!" Gaara hissed at them.

"The ramen stand or the girl who works there?" Gaara gave Sasuke the look that if looks could kill would have killed him a million times over.

"Yep, the girl." Neji said with a smirk.

"Just shut up!" Gaara muttered Shikamaru patted him on the back.

"You guys! Gaara doesn't wanna talk about his sex life!" Shikamaru yelled at them. Gaara's face went blank and he finally gave up.

"You hate me. You all hate me." He muttered in a corner.

"Oh, come one Gaara let's go!" Shikamaru dragged is hopefully-soon-to-be-brother-in-law off the ground.


	8. Phase 1

Ino stared at the group of boys in front of her. "What?" she asked them in confusion.

"Well we want to get two of our friends together, but we need your help!" Naruto said with a look of unhappiness.

"Oh, well who're the love stricken saps?" The guys gave each other hesitant looks.

"We can't disclose that information." Gaara said slowly.

"Oh, well then we'll just have to work with an old plan instead of new one." Ino said simply. The guys sighed in relief that she didn't pry for details.

"So I'm thinking plan number 234 what do you think?" Ino asked the rest of the guys. As they read over the plan devilish grins plastered their faces.

"Yes, it's perfect." Shikamaru said as he took the book from her. "Can we borrow this?" He asked but was already walking away.

"Yea, I guess." She mumbled in response.

The guys were working up their approch in the ramen shop. "So, this will be the base of our plan?" Neji asked as Naruto nodded in response. Shikamaru hit the rest of the guys and pointed at Gaara. He was staring at the waitress with a tint of pink on his cheeks. The guys grinned evily.

"GAARA HAS A CRUSH!" They shouted at the same time forgetting he'd beat them to a pulp. The waitress walked over to their table as he was about to let a fist fly.

"May I take your order?" She asked in a bored tone. Gaara's fist dropped and the guys grinned.

"Yes, Gaara here would like a plate of love." Naruto said simply as Gaara raised his fist again. The waitress giggled and tapped Gaara's shoulder regaining his composure he looked at her.

"You're persistant. I get off at five." She said with a wink. The rest of the guys' jaws dropped.

"How do you do it? It's like they come crawling to you begging you to screw them." Naruto muttered under his breath before Neji gave him a look.

"HEY! I'm not gonna cheat on Hinata! Wouldn't even dream of it! I just don't understand why girls like him so much!" Neji pointed out the window and the guys saw Temari.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a friendly wave. Sasuke slapped him upside the head. Temari laughed and walked on.

"Alright, now let's put this plan into action!" Shikamaru said as he closed the book and ran off.

Kiba was sitting in a tree at the park alone because the guys left him to do some shopping that he wouldn't enjoy. He sighed.

"I'm so bored!"

"Hey! Kiba come down here!" He heard Naruto shout from below.

"Okay!" He climbed out of the tree and greeted his best friend.

"You guys done shopping?" Naruto gave him a quizzical look before nodding.

"Oh, yea all done!" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, so where we going?" He asked

"you'll see!" After they walked a few blocks they stopped infront of a house.

"Why are we at Ino's house?" Kiba asked

"because she's having a party a needed us to help set things up!" Naruto said with a grin. Kiba shrugged and the two entered the house.

"Can you go get towels from the bathroom?" Kiba nodded and headed upstairs. He opened the bathroom door to find Ino in just a towel.

"EEK! KIBA GET OUT OF HERE!" Ino out of pure embarrassment threw a shampoo bottle at him.

"Sorry!" He shouted when he turned to leave his foot slipped on the shampoo that just so happened to be seeping out of the now open shampoo bottle. "ACK!" Kiba shouted as he fell. Kiba kept his eyes closed until he landed and oddly his landing wasn't has hard as he thought it was gonna be. He opened his eyes to see purple towel and what was that? 'Oh, god' Kiba thought as he looked up a little. Yup, he had landed face first in Ino's now bare boobs. "Um, I-I'm sorry Ino!" He said as his face turned bright red.

"INUZUKA GET THE HECK OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" She shouted as he crawled out of the danger zone that consisted of her throwing everything in sight at him.

When Kiba got back down stairs Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked

"Ino was in there and I just don't wanna talk about it!" He said as he hid behind Naruto. Before they knew it Ino was walking down the stairs her face the epitome of anger.

"INUZUKA I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR-oh hey Naruto!" Ino said with a smile. Kiba sighed in relief. "What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Nothing! We just came by for a visit! And Kiba had to go take a leek neither of us were aware that you were in the bathroom! My apologies Ino!" Ino nodded,

"it's alright just knock next time, okay Inuzuka?" She said as he came out from behind Naruto.

"Sure thing." He said in a small voice.

"Well I have plans so I've got to get going! See ya! You're welcome to stay if you want though!" And with that the blonde girl left.

"I honestly thought I was a goner." Kiba said quietly letting go of a breath he was unaware he was holding.

"So, what exactly happened?"


	9. Already Together

Naruto was lying on the ground clapping like a retarded seal as Kiba glared at him. No sound could make it from his mouth. "I can't believe that happened!" Naruto said as he finally regained some composure.

"I blame you for this" Kiba stated.

"Why?"

"Because you told me to get towels!" Naruto shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know she was in there?" Kiba glared at Naruto a glare so intense that Naruto could feel a hole forming in his face.

"Kiba, stop it. That hurts." Naruto said with a pout on his face.

"No, bitch you gonna pay." Kiba continued to glare until Naruto ran screaming in agony from the house.

"KIBA'S SCARING ME! MOOOOMMMMMYYYY!" Kiba stood there confused.

"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" He shouted after Naruto. Kiba rolled his eyes and walked home.

"HE SAW YOUR BOOBS?" Temari shouted at her friend.

"Yea!" Ino said with pink on her cheeks. "IT WAS SO AWKWARD!" Ino sat in the fetal position rolling. Temari patted the girl's back.

"It's okay sweetie! He didn't mean to! At least he was embarrased!" Ino growls under her breath.

"I knew those idiots were talking about Inuzuka, I mean they never go anywhere without him!" Temari looked at Ino confused-ly.

"What?" Ino sat up and sighed.

"Well, the guys came and kidnapped by book of plans because they wanted to get two of there friends together and Inuzuka wasn't with them! I knew it. But who're they trying to get him with?" Ino put a thoughtful finger up to her chin causing Temari to facepalm.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Temari and Ino turned to see Tenten holding a bull horn to her mouth. Temari's face dropped at their idiotic friend. "IT WAS OBVIOUSLY YOU!" Ino's face flushed.

"NO IT WASN'T!" She yelled at Tenten who chucked the bull horn and walked up to them.

"It so was."

Tenten sat down in between the two girls. She was smiling with her Tenten know-it-all smile. "So was." She repeated with a smirk.

"Okay, prove it!"Temari rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows you have the hots for Kiba, babe. Give it up and date him." Ino gave Temari the deadliest glare she could conjure.

"How did you..?" She asked but cut herself off when Tenten held up a purple notebook.

"Nice diary." Temari said with a smirk. Ino glared at the two girls in front of her.

"Where did you get that?" She asked with her arms over her chest.

"Your bedroom. It isn't like you ever lock your house or anything." Tenten said with a cheeky grin. "Naruto got it for me! That's why he went over to your house in the first place!" Ino stared at her.

"You were in on it..." She said in a shocked tone. Temari and Tenten began to laugh hysterically.

"Yes, ma'am." Tenten replied.

Kiba was staring at his friends with a face of pure shock. "You...you planned that?" Kiba asked

"yep!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Pretty good, huh?" Kiba began sputtering.

"I COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED I FUCKING HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! PLAN 234! WAS THAT THE ONE YOU USED? WORST IDEA YOU GUYS HAVE EVER HAD!" Kiba took in a breath and glared at them. Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"How did you know what plan we were using?" He asked

"because Ino and I swap plans after we complete them." The guys sat there and stared at him.

"We could have stolen your plan book?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Yep." Kiba stated absent mindedly. They guys looked at each other.

"You two are already dating aren't you." Kiba's face burned red.

"Um, well about that..."

"Besides" Ino said "we're already dating." Temari and Tenten looked at each other.

"Is there a reason this was on the DL?" Temari asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Well, we didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone. Now, anyway I have to meet Inuzuka to work on a plan. Later gals." Temari and Tenten looked at each other.

"I wonder if it's about Shikamaru." Tenten muttered. Temari gave her a questioning look. "Neji was telling me about how he knew what love was he just didn't know how to explain it." Temari sat still.

"Oh,"


	10. Help

Temari had a face of pure horror as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "EWW!" Cried out before bolting out of the house. She ran down the side walk and fell with a thud. "Ow! Oh, sorry Naruto! Um, whatever you do don't go into the guest bedroom!" Temari said as she got up and ran. Naruto gave a questioning look then remembered it was after five.

"HE IS NOT!" Naruto ran into his house and stood outside the door of the guest bedroom, listening.

"Hmmm, so that was your sister?"

"Yea"

"What was she so disgusted about anyway?"

"Who knows? She's weird like that."

"I see. Well, this was fun. Maybe we should hang out again sometime." The door opened and Naruto stood there making it look like he was about to open the door. "Oh, hey blondie." Ayame, the waitress said.

"Hey.." Naruto replied as she walked out of the house. He entered the bedroom. "So, why did Temari make me think that you two were doing the nasty?" Gaara shrugged.

"Who knows. She probably saw something and thought it was something else." Naruto sat down next to Gaara and picked up a game controller.

"So, you didn't do the nasty?" He asked before receiving the look of 'dafug?'

"That's third date material." Gaara said as he continued killing the zombies.

"I see."

"That doesn't mean we didn't make-out, however." Naruto's character died.

"Dude, she a good kisser?" Gaara smirked

"cherry stem." Naruto grinned and lifted up his hand.

"High five time!" Gaara high fived him and turned off the game.

"Later." Gaara said as he got up.

"See ya." Naruto replied.

Temari sat there eating her muffin.

"What kind of muffin is that?" Hinata asked

"it's a-" Temari paused "BANANA NUT MUFFIN! BANANA NUT MUFFIN! Chewy!" Temari sang before taking another bite of the muffin. Hinata giggled and sipped her coffee.

"So, how is it going with Shikamaru?" She asked

"oh, yea. You've been out of town." Temari replied. "Long story short we're taking a break." Hinata almost spit out her coffee.

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "Why? You were engaged!" Temari nodded

"we just both have a lot of things to figure out." Hinata gave Temari a look.

"You, girl, are lying out your ass." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell. Now." Temari sighed and began telling her the very long story of why, what, and how it happened.

"So, this is the plan!" Kiba grinned and stared at the sheet of paper.

"Hell no." Shikamaru said "I am not dressing up in a bunny costume." Kiba frowned.

"But, it'll ruin the affect if you don't!" Kiba whined but only recieved a grunt in response.

"You know what. I think I'll do this one on my own. Thanks anyway." Shikamaru began walking away before Kiba called out after him,

"And if you run out of time? Then what?" Shikamaru turned and looked at him. "I guess I won't run out of time then."

"He doesn't want my help." Kiba said to Ino with a shrug.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out." Ino muttered.

"Probably very dramatic." Kiba replied.

"Why does everything always have to be dramatic?" Ino asked

"because if it wasn't then it wouldn't be fun." Ino smiled at Kiba.

"I suppose you have a point."

"You suppose?"

"Yes, I suppose." Kiba gave her a hurt look.

"Oh, stop it!" She groaned.

"What? I didn't do anything." He gave her a playfully confused look.

"Didn't do anything, my ass." Ino muttered under her breath.

"Oh shut up and eat your ramen." He said as he dug his fork into the bowl of noodles.

"Fine, but don't you ever tell me to shut up again." Ino said before talking a mouthful of noodles.

Shikamaru entered the coffee shop only to see Sakura. After he got his drink he took a seat across from her.

"What's the matter Saki?" He asked only to get a sigh in response.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a day." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You know, I have all day." Sakura turned to face him and frowned.

"I think Sasuke's going to break up with me, so I'm preparing myself for that conversation." Shikamaru stared at her. "Okay, you caught me." She said as she put her hands up in defeat.

"I'm pregnant." Shikamaru's eyes became saucers.

"Congrats. Does Sasuke know?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, and I'm trying to figure out how to tell him." Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"I'd just tell him, but make sure he's sitting down just in case." Sakura giggled with the last comment. "Well I should probably-" Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's sleeve as he began rise from his chair.

"Can I tell you something else?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure, anything." Shikamaru said as she leaned in to whisper.

"I'm not sure the baby is Sasuke's."


	11. Baby Daddy

**Dear, RavenNightshade98 I hope you like this chapter because it's for you:)**

* * *

Sakura was uncomfortable, she that there with Shikamaru's eye pooring into her. "What?" He finally managed to get out.

"A-awhile ago when I was walking home from the hospital while Sasuke was away on his trip something happened." Shikamaru was sitting down now.

"With who?"

"I don't know. I was grabbed from behind and blind folded. I don't even remember how I got home." Shikamaru leaned in and whispered frantically.

"You were raped?" Sakura's face flushed with embarrassment.

"It sounds bad when you put it that way.." she trailed off.

"SAKURA THAT IS BAD!" Shikamaru shouted causing the other customers to stare at him. He leaned in again and whispered

"have you gone in yet?" "no." Shikamaru sat back thinking.

"You're going to have to tell Sasuke." She nodded and gave him a look.

"I know, but how am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant with a child that may or may not be his because someone raped me!" She said as her eyes filled up with tears. Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Find out if it is his first, okay?" She pushed the tears out of her eyes.

"Okay. My break's over. Would you walk with me to the hospital?" Shikamaru nodded and helped her up.

**BUZZZZ!  
**Temari's phone went off causing her to open her eyes. She sat up and looked at it.  
**  
**Anonymous: Who's the baby daddy?

Temari ignored the message assuming it came from a wrong number and decided to lie back down.

"Hey," she opened an eye to see Shikamaru.

"Hey yourself." He smiled at her,

"mind if I sit?" She sat up and he sat next to her.

"What's up?" She asked while gazing off into space.

"Nothing, just thinking." She nodded

"Temari" she turned towards him.

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know if I'll ever have a right answer. So, in case I run out of time before I get to the answer, here." He handed her the engagement ring.

"Keep it." He stood up and started walking away.

"Shika!" She called after him.

"Yes?" He asked

"I hope you find an answer." She said as she slid the ring on her finger. He smiled and turned away again.

* * *

Sakura was standing behind Naruto and Temari as Sasuke took in what he just heard.

"What?" Sasuke repeated for the fifth time.

"I'm pregnant, and the baby's yours!" Sakura said with a small smile. Sasuke sat down and took in a breath.

"Wow." He said after a moment. "That's a lot to take in." Sakura came out from behind the two and sat next to him.

"I know, but look on the bright side! You're gonna be a daddy!" Sakura smiled leaving out a very crucial detail.

"That is a bright side." He smiled. "Will you guys leave? We have a lot to talk about." Naruto opened the door and the two left.

Shikamaru and Temari sat at Shikamaru's kitchen table.

"So, she didn't tell him there's only a fifty percent chance it's his kid?" Shikamaru asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Nope. I don't see the harm. Either way it will still look like Sasuke and if it has some of Itachi's traits then she can easily claim it's because they're related." Temari stated simply.

"Well, does Itachi know it's his kid?" Temari shrugged,

"no idea, but if Itachi raped Sakura... you'd think she'd tell Sasuke." It was Shikamaru's turn to shrug.

"Maybe she doesn't want to break the family apart." Temari nodded in agreement,

"I see your point." The two sat discussing the whole Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke situation for about an hour before what had really been bothering Temari finally got to her.

"You only have a week left." She said with a frown. Shikamaru nodded and ate an eggroll.

"I know" he said flatly.

"Are you worried?" She wondered

"kinda." Shikamaru said as he took another bite.

"You know we can call this whole thing off if you want." Temari stated as she bit her lip.

"No, you want to know what love is and I'm going to find out for you." Temari sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to bed."

Naruto walked into his house with a frown and aching feet. He had to pay off a debt at the Ramen stand by working and it was not fun. Not at all. Naruto's ears suddenly perked when he heard a giggle.

"Hinata?" He called out walking down the hallway. Then heard it again. It was coming from the guest bedroom. He was about to open the door when he noticed a peculiar item on the door. It was a sock. In realization of what was going on in the guest bedroom his face went from tiredness to confusion to rage. He put one hand over his eyes and the other hand on the door knob. "GAARA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He heard a growl and a squeal.

"I'm pretty sure I'm talking to you...while I'm naked." Naruto glared into his hand.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T SEE YOU BECAUSE IF I COULD FIND YOU I WOULD KICK YOUR DICK SO HARD THAT YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE SEX AGAIN BECAUSE IT WOULD SWELL SO BAD AND HURT SO BAD!" Gaara snorted at the comment.

"Aww, Naruto do you want to have some fun too?" Ayame asked in a seductive voice.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU HOE!" And with that Naruto was out of the room faster than the speed of light.

"Something tells me you did that on purpose." Gaara said from his spot on the bed.

"Hmmm, aren't you a know it all. Tell me, what am I thinking right now?" She replied with a smirk.

"Fuck me."


	12. Text Messages

Today was the last day of the week. The last chance Shikamaru had. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what today would bring. He sat with the guys around the tv. They were playing video games, but Shikamaru couldn't focus. He tried and tried but in the game he kept dying. 'What if I lose her?' The words were running through his head faster and faster until they became a blob. He finally dropped his controller causing the guys to look at him. His head was in his hands as his mind raced. "The genius can't figure this one out." Kiba said with a thoughtful expression.

"I have an answer." Shikamaru muttered. "I don't know if it's right though." They all sat in silence.

"Should we go and find out?" Naruto asked in a unusually serious tone.

"No.." Shikamaru trailed off as he continued to think. "I need some air."

Temari was sitting in a tree at the park looking at the clouds.  
_"Um, Hi" The blonde girl turned her head._

_ "Hi?" she asked the brunette boy._

_ "That's my spot. You've been sitting in it for a week, and it's my spot... and I'd like it back." The blonde giggled. _

_"I'm sorry, it's just the best place to think." He nodded in agreement._

_"That's why I sit there." She smiled at him._

_ "How about we alternate days?" She suggested_

_ "nah, just sit when you want. I'll kick you out when I need it." She laughed _

_"alright. See you around then." She hopped out of the tree and dusted herself off. "I'm Temari by the way." She stuck out her hand _

_"Shikamaru" he stuck his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you!"_

Temari came back to reality and smiled. "If only things were so simple." She muttered

"Are you kidding me?" Ino shouted up at her.

"What do you want?" Temari groaned.

"Get off your ass and find him you retard. That's what I want." Temari sighed.

"No," she said sternly.

"No?" She asked

"No" Temari said again.

"Why?" Temari hopped out of the tree.

"Because, it's his choice. Not mine." Ino groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS WHOLE THING HAS BEEN YOUR CHOICE! YOU STARTED THE COMPETITION!" Temari glared at her.

"I didn't start it!" She pulled out her phone.

"Who ever has been sending me these messages did!" Ino's eyes widened.

"You've been getting them to?" She asked silently.

"Sakura and I thought we were the only ones." Temari's face went white.

"What?" She choked out.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Ino grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her towards Sakura's house.

The girls were all seated in Sakura's living room.

"We've all been getting them?" Tenten asked, they all faces of pure fear.

"Why?" Hinata asked as Ino shrugged.

"It could just be someone pulling a prank on us." Sakura spoke up with a sigh.

"Maybe" Temari said with a frown.

"Who knows?" Ino muttered under her breath.

"Well, we can't just sit here keeping it to ourselves we have to tell someone!" Hinata stated with a nod.

"We did. We all know." Ino said

"I think it's a really bad idea to tell anyone else." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well then we better keep each other updated." Hinata said with a disapproving look.

"We will." Everyone nodded in agreement and departed.

"So, it isn't just me.." Temari muttered to herself as she walked to Shikamaru's house.

"What isn't just you?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Oh, hey Sai." She said without turning.

"It's nothing just a really long story and really complicated." He nodded and caught up to her.

"Really? I have time. Maybe I could help." Temari sighed inaudibly realizing he wasn't getting the hint.

"No, Sai you can't help." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked causing her to nod and start walking again. He grabbed her hand.

"You know. You don't hide things very well." Temari turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I know you've been getting my text messages." His smile was crazy.

"Sai, let go." Temari said calmly however her heart beat was fast as the speed of light and she could feel it in her throat.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He was grinning with a hint of insanity in his eyes. Temari thought for a second then let out a loud heart breaking scream.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEPY RAPIST!" She screeched as he tried to put his hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as he put his phone down.

"What was what?" Naruto asked.

"I could have sworn I just heard a scream." Naruto shrugged

"probably one of the neighbor kids playing again." Kiba nodded.


	13. The Underground

Hinata's fingers ran frantically across the keyboard of her phone. No matter how fast she typed it wasn't fast enough. Finally she gave up and called Temari. "Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Is Temari there?" She asked

"yea" the phone shook some and she heard Temari.

"Hello?" Hinata sighed in relief.

"TEMARI! YOU'RE OKAY!" She shouted through the phone.

"Sort of." Temari said replied.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh, you know it's just one **funky town** around here." Hinata's eyes widened at the use of the words and her voice became serious.

"How funky?" She asked and waited for a reply.

"Very." Temari said slowly.

"I'm on it." Temari agreed and hung up the phone. "Oh great." Hinata sighed.

She was running all over town but no one would listen to her. Apparently the idea of a girl being able to hack as well as Hinata was just impossible so she was ignored. Finally Hinata gave up and sat down on a bench thinking on what to do. "Wait... what am I doing?" She muttered as she ran back to the Hyuuga compound. "Hang on Temari!" She muttered under her breath.

"Sai at least let the rest of them go. Especially Sakura, she's pregnant that's just wrong." Said laughed manically at her suggestion.

"Oh, but it isn't you see that baby should never be born, so if the mother isn't alive to have it the baby can't be born." Temari glanced at Sakura and saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Temari's eyes widened

"the baby... it's really yours isn't it?" Sai turned towards Temari and shook his head.

"No, if that were the case she wouldn't even be here." Temari groaned at his twisted ways.

"Okay then." She mumbled then hearing a groan.

"Ah, Ino's awake." He said with a grin. 'How did this even happen?' Temari wondered.

"Where am I...? SAI YOU CREEPY MOTHER FUCKING RAPIST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Ino shouted causing Temari to laugh.

"Do you really think you should be laughing?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon that was funny.." She said with a smile.

"Make the most of the worst situations!" Sakura said with a hiccup.

"Exactly!" Temari agreed.

Hinata was typing away on her keyboard while waiting for Naruto to answer the phone.

"The person you are trying to reach is not available to take your call please try again at-"

"NARUTO! NO RAMEN TONIGHT! NONE!" Hinata yelled at she continued typing.

"Please wait." The computer said. Finally a map showed up with a little green dot.

"Oh, my god." Hinata darted out of her chair ran to her closet grabbed her bag and started running down the streets of Konoha. Her feet wouldn't carry her any faster than she could possibly manage to go no matter how much faster she tried to move. "Don't worry girls! I'm coming!" Her destination was all the way across town and as she ran she was worried she was too late. Suddenly she ran into Shikamaru. Literally ran into him. "Sorry Nara-san! I have to go!" She shouted as she began to run again.

"Hinata! HINATA WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled after her causing her to stop.

"What? I don't have time!" She said frantically.

"Where's Temari?" He asked she stared at him realizing he was unaware of what was going on.

"Come with me!" She ran back and grabbed his hand causing him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked while trying to keep up with her.

"To save the others!" Hinata said in an out of breath voice. Shikamaru was confused.

"What?" He asked as they left the gates of Konoha.

"I'M SAVING YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND, NEJI'S GIRLFRIEND, AND KIBA'S SORT OF GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted at him.

"Where are they?" Hinata practically killed him.

"You retard... just follow me." She continued running until they were at a clearing in the forest, she walked over to a certain part in the ground and followed it downward. Suddenly they were both free falling down a tunnel until their butts hit what felt like a slide.

"Am I Alice?" Shikamaru cried as he held onto his pants which were threatening to escape from his waste.

"No!" Hinata cried as they fell onto a flat surface. The two stood up and dusted themselves off.

"So where are we?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly.

"We're in the Underground" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No shit."

"No. It's a secret society filled with rapists, murders, and thieves." Shikamaru stared at her.

"You were going to come here alone?" He asked causing her to nod.

"It's a long story of how I know about this place."

Sai heard a thud from outside the room. "Huh, Karin must be back."

He muttered under his breath. He was now pants-less and holding a very sharp knife. Temari was afraid Sakura was first which is just wrong. You don't harm a pregnant lady. She was trying to come up with an idea when the doors burst open and she saw Hinata standing there, a gun in her hand which was pointed at Sai, and Shikamaru next to her.

"Let them go." Hinata said in a deadly tone of voice.

"Why Hinata my sweet!" Sai said in a sing song voice. "You've come to have some fun?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Let them go Sai." She pointed the gun at his exposed penis.

"You wouldn't." He dared

"try me." She countered.

"Oh, alright. I'll make you a deal." He said with a mischievous smirk. "I'll let them go, all of them, unharmed in exchange for..." he thought and thought.

"In exchange for what?" She yelled at him.

"You."


	14. My Bullet

"HINATA DON'T!" Temari felt the words escape her lips, but it was too late.

"Deal."

She dropped the gun and walked over to Sai and pointed to her friends telling him to let them go. Shikamaru acted on impulse it was the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed the gun and shot. The bullet whizzed through the air hitting Sai smack in the center of his forehead. Every thing went blank for everyone. It's a moment they hate to relive. Sai's body hit the floor with a thud and Hinata ushered them out of there as fast as she could. Before they knew it they were back at Sakura's house sitting around her kitchen table. Temari almost had to wonder if it wasn't a dream then she saw everyone's faces and knew it was not. This was too real. Hinata had instructed everyone not to go any where alone for the next few days a precaution just in case someone found out. The next few days the did as told and eventually just never stopped finally they realized Hinata was no where to be found.

* * *

Shikamaru walked into the house to see Temari sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, Mari?" She turned and smiled.

"I have something I need to tell you." He got down one knee but she stopped him.

"No," he stared at her "I want things to stay as they are. I don't want to have to wear a piece of shiny material on my hand for you to be able to call me yours. I just want to be yours." She smiled then leaned in to seal a promise that was not to be broken.

"Temari.." He muttered

"hmmm?" She asked

"this is love."

* * *

**Part 2 is called The Truth Behind Forever. Naru/Hina centered. Take a peek if you wanna know what happens next! (It's posted)**


End file.
